The Harries
by LenaMaynard
Summary: Isabelle Taylor lived next door to Jack and Finn for 10 years of her life and they have been best friends for that long, but when her Grandma falls ill she has to move to Ireland, leaving behind Jack and Finn. When she turned 19 her Grandma dies and she decides to find Jack and Finn. Will they still recognize her? Will they remember the years they spent together?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Lena Matthews and I live in a house near to Dan and Phil's apartment. Everyone loves them because of their youtube videos and because they're hot! Okay, they're hilarious and insanely hot but honestly, I'm just not that into them, I mean I fan girl over things like Jack and Finn Harries, the Hunger Games etc. I'm a normal girl but I don't know why I don't like Dan and Phil in that way...

I met them when I was moving it, it was quite a shock. I was getting my stuff from the moving van (mostly arty stuff and clothes since my parents wouldn't let me take any furniture) and they just walked by.  
"Dan? Phil?" They turned towards me and waved.  
"Hi, are you moving into Miss Tuckleberry's old house?" Phil asked.  
"Don't get me wrong I love the old girl but she was a bit weird." I was lost for words.  
"Hey? Are you going to introduce yourself because we have to go meet some friends in a minute?" Phil said  
"Phil, she's clearly shocked to see us." Dan said.  
"I'm Lena Matthews, it's amazing to meet you, I'm a huge fan!" I blushed.  
"Well, that's cool, maybe we'll come by sometime, but we really must go. See you around." And just like that my life had changed.

We became really good friends after that but I didn't tell my other friends back in London about me being friends with them, they'd go crazy and want to meet them. They came round one day when I was painting, I don't like telling people that I like art, I just tell people what they want to hear, I guess I care about what people think of me quite a lot. Anyway, they came round.  
_"_Hey Lena, cool painting," Dan said and walked over to it.  
"Yeah, how long did it take you?" Phil asked.  
"I started it at about 6:30 this morning." I replied, blushing quite a lot.  
"It's 3 in the afternoon, someone has too much time on their hands," I laughed nervously at Phil's joke. I was painting a scene I remembered from my childhood, it was of 3 children (me, my brother and my sister) on a beach playing in the ocean with our parents sitting on the sand, waving to us.  
"It's really good Lena, where did you learn to paint like this?" Dan asked over a cup of tea.  
"Well, my Mum was always painting when I was a child, so I guess I kinda picked it up from her," I said sipping my tea.  
"I wish my Mum could paint, but then that might change her personality and I do love my Mum," Phil said.  
"Awww, you're such a Mummy's boy Phil," I said and laughed.

Then it came to my 20th birthday, I invited some of my old friends and of course Dan and Phil. They came and my friends started screaming and asking for photos and crowding around them, they pushed me out of the way. I stood there watching them, I thought I would be able to handle not being apart of this but I was wrong, I felt tears in my eyes. I guess I hated being left out on my birthday, I wiped my eyes, trying to look happy but it didn't work.  
"What's wrong Lena?" Dan asked, he walked up to me and wiped away my tears gently. "Hey, don't cry, it's your birthday and I don't want to see you cry. Not now, not ever." I looked up at him and what I felt for him then I had never felt before in my life. I felt love. I managed to smile, and I hugged Dan and whispered "Thank you," He hugged me back and said "Your welcome." We stopped and stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever.  
"Hey Dan, cake!" Phil said and Dan shook his head and went to get some cake. I didn't feel like a stupid fan crushing over a celebrity who I could never have, I felt like I actually stood a chance with Dan.

I went over to Dan and Phil's apartment and Phil opened the door.  
"Hi Lena, why are you here?" Phil asked.  
"I want to speak to Dan," I said nervously, I was biting my lip and I couldn't keep eye contact.  
"Okay...umm...do you want to sit down while I wake him?" I nodded, Phil let me in and I sat down on their sofa. Phil went into Dan's room and they both came out a while later, I stood up.  
"Hi Dan," I said, he was wearing normal clothes but it was clear he hadn't showered yet. "Do you want to get a shower before we talk?"  
"Yeah..." Dan went to get a shower and I sat straight back down and put my head into my hands. What was I doing? No way would he ever say yes to me, I'm just another girl...another stupid girl...  
Dan came back in and sat next to me.  
"Hi," He said.  
"Hi," I said back, there was an awkward silence for a while and then Dan asked if I wanted tea, I nodded because I couldn't seem to find the words to even say 'yes'. Dan handed me a mug and I took a sip.  
"So...what do you want to talk about?" Dan asked. I looked into the mug, I didn't know how to say it, I didn't want to be rejected by him and then face a number of awkward encounters.  
"Finn and Jack, I want to meet them," I said and then mentally face palmed but I did really want to meet them anyway...  
"Okay, I'll phone them and see if they want to come," He smiled and my heart did a somersault and butterflies fluttered in my stomach, I felt myself going very hot and felt like words were just going to fall out of my mouth.  
"Can I use your bathroom?" I said and mentally face palmed myself again.  
"Sure, it's just through here."  
"Thanks," I went in, locked the door and looked at myself in the mirror. _What's wrong with you?_ I thought _Just say it, it's the way it is. If you can't do it now you'll never be able to do it, go on Lena, be like your Mum._ I gasped, I didn't think about my Mum, she kicked me out of the house because my sister wanted to move back in. She always preferred her over me...  
I sighed and walked back to Dan, he was on the phone to Jack and Finn.  
"Yeah, so can you?" He asked, he smiled. "Cool, thanks so much."


	2. Chapter 2

"How are you guys now?" I asked.  
"We're good, youtube and travelling keeps us busy," Jack said, we sat on the sofa. "Anything new in your life?"  
"I've got my best friends back, I missed you guys so much, when my grandma died I didn't see any reason not to come live near you."  
"Well, it's great to see you again," Finn said. "Want something to eat?"  
"Sure, what do you have?"  
"Crisps...biscuits...anything else Jack?"  
"I think you covered it all Finn, I'll go get some of each," He went into the kitchen, leaving me and Finn alone.  
"So you have a girlfriend? What's she like?"  
"She's cool, everything I could ever ask for in a girlfriend, I suppose," He said, I dropped my voice to a whisper.  
"Remember when you said you love me, it was silly but it meant something to me, knowing that got me through a lot," I looked up at him, he wasn't looking at me. "Maybe I should go."  
"Maybe you should, Jack, Isabelle's leaving!" _Isabelle, he always calls me Izzy, what's changed?_ Jack came in.  
"Already?" I looked at Finn.  
"Yeah, I'll come again sometime," I walked out and looked back at Finn, he had already gone, not even bothering to say goodbye. I walked back to my house and slammed the door, I felt tears in my eyes and I let them out, I sobbed and sobbed. I went into my kitchen and got some Doritos and custard creams out, I sat down and looked at them. _Crisps and biscuits, crisps and biscuits, crisps and biscuits._ I remembered the good ol' days when saying I love you meant nothing, I remembered when Finn was my best friend.

_The day I remember the clearest is the day before I left, I had to tell them I was leaving, it was the worst moment of my life. We were in my bedroom, playing some stupid game together, I didn't know how to tell them, I just kind of blurted it out.  
_"_Jack, Finn, I'm moving to Ireland to live with my grandma," Then I started crying, Finn hugged me and told me everything was going to be okay and that we'd still be friends, Jack went out to get me some tissues. Finn leaned closer until his mouth was right next to my ear and he whispered:  
"I love you, Izzy, remember that," I held him close to me and didn't let go because it felt like if I did he'd float away and I would loose him forever but I lost him the next day and that was torture._

I put the crisps and biscuits away and went out, Finn and Jack happened to be going out at the same time, I tried to avoid them but Jack saw me.  
"Hey Izzy, want to come to Nandos?"  
"Sure," I couldn't say no to Jack, he was just so sweet and adorable, I crossed the road and we started to go to Nandos. Finn was silent but Jack talked non-stop.  
"So, how's your new house? Have you watched our youtube videos on JacksGap? I'm sure our parents will love to see you again, our sister would love to see you, have you met her before? I don't think you have."  
"Finn, Jack, I missed you a lot and I want to get to know you now, you must have changed a lot," I looked over to Finn.  
"Yeah, we have," He said. "Remi!" He yelled, a pretty blonde girl turned around and ran towards Finn, she kissed him right in front of me and Jack.  
"Hey Finn, who's the kid?"  
"Kid?" I said.  
"Yeah, kid, who's she?"  
"I'm Isabelle, I knew Jack and Finn when we were kids," I said. "You must be Finn's girlfriend, Reni."  
"Remi," She shook my hand and glared at me, I smirked.  
"Well, it's good that you two have met now," Finn said.  
"Yeah, can I come with you to wherever you're going?" Remi asked and stroked Finn's cheek, I rolled my eyes.  
"Of course you can, Remi, come on," Jack and I looked at each other, this was clearly a bad idea.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack and I sat down next to each other with Remi and Finn on the other side. They were sickeningly lovey dovey, feeding each other food, talking about 'the future' and stuff like that, me and Jack just stared at them with our mouths open wanting to throw up the food we had just eaten.  
"Are they always like this?" I whispered to Jack, continuing to stare at them.  
"Yes, that's why I hate it when Remi comes anywhere, Finn used to be the best brother in the world until she came along," Jack stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom.""  
"I'll come with you," Finn said, they left, leaving Remi and I alone together. She stared at me, making me uncomfortable so I avoided eye contact while I eat.  
"Do you have a crush on Finn?" She asked, I choked on my food.  
"What?!"  
"You heard me, do you like Finn? I mean, you look at us together like you're jealous or something," Remi said. "Just to let you know, he's mine and he always will be, don't try anything with him or I'll kill you."  
"Listen, me and Finn are just friends and that's all we ever will be," _Unless he breaks up with you. _I smiled sweetly and she continued to stare at me until a couple of seconds later Jack and Finn came back.  
"Hey babe," Remi said and kissed Finn, me and Jack rolled our eyes. "How about we go back to your place?"  
"Not a good idea," Jack and I said together, Remi ignored us and snuggled up to Finn.  
"So...?" Remi asked.  
"Not this time Remi I-" Remi cut him off by scowling and she walked out of Nandos, I was celebrating in my head. "Sometimes she just doesn't listen."  
"Come on Isabelle, I'll take you home, coming Finn?" Jack asked, Finn nodded without looking at me, I walked out with Jack and Finn talking behind me. I was wondering if Finn would ever treat me like he used to when we were little, he was acting like a complete douche ever since I brought up how he said that he used to love me, which was probably not even true. We arrived at my house and I hugged Jack, Finn looked at me awkwardly and then I hugged him.  
"See you later Jack, Finn," I said and went into my house, I looked out of the window and saw Jack walking to his house and Finn just stood there for a while, staring at where I used to stand, I decided to open my window. "Hey Finn!" He turned to me and came over. "I'm sorry I brought up the past, it was wrong of me, we're living in the present and I should focus on the present instead of the past, I know that you love Remi," Finn looked around and put his hands on my cheeks and kissed me, I was caught off-guard and almost fell backwards but he kept holding me.  
"I'm sorry for ignoring you, it's just Remi thinks something's going on with us and I didn't want to give any hints that I still love you," He said, I was still in shock. "Izzy, please say something."  
"I think you should go, I'll call you later, I promise," I said and pushed his hands off my cheeks. "Bye," I closed the window and he stood there with a look of sadness on his face, I felt terrible about making him upset but I just needed time to get my head around it.

In the morning I felt so sick, I had a throbbing headache, my throat hurt and my stomach hurt a lot, I got out of bed and instantly felt like I was going to throw up so I ran to the bathroom and barfed. I went back to bed and lay down, I couldn't do anything, I was way too sick so I decided to call Finn so he could come and help, I dialed his number.  
"Hello?" I heard Finn's voice on the other end.  
"Hey Finn," I said, my voice hurt a lot as I spoke. "I'm feeling really ill do you think you could come round and look after me? Not, not in the sexual way," I heard him laughing and trying to cover it up.  
"Sure, I'll be right there, Jack can't come, he's at a friend's house, do you mind?"  
"It's fine, I'll see you soon," I hung up and walked to my living room so I could hear if the doorbell rung and soon it did, I went and answered it, it was Finn of course.  
"I brought some soup," He said, I smiled and he walked in and closed the door behind him. "Are you alright?"  
"I threw up the first time I got out of bed, so not really."  
"You should go back to bed, I'll make your soup," I began to walk away when he grabbed my hand. "I'll take you to bed, not in the sexual way," He picked me up bridal style and started walking, I stared at him the whole way and when we got to my bedroom he put me on my bed and I grabbed his hand.  
"Don't leave," I begged, he smiled.  
"I'm just making you soup, I'll be back," He went out and waited for him to come back and he did about 10 minutes later and handed me a bowl of soup. "Careful, it's hot," I took a sip and my tongue was burning. "I told you," He took the bowl and put it on the table and then sat on my bed. "Let me help," He leaned down and kissed me, I pushed him away,  
"I don't want to get you ill too," I said, he smiled.  
"I don't mind," He said and kissed me again, this time I didn't push him away, I put my hands around his neck and pulled him closer. He climbed on top of me and put his hands on my waist. "Is it weird that even though you're ill I still find you irresistibly sexy?" I giggled.  
"I bet you tell that to all the girls," I said.  
"No, you're special," He put his hand under my shirt and rubbed my belly.  
"Finn Frayn Harries, are you trying to seduce me?" He laughed.  
"I wouldn't try that at your time of weakness," Finn said. "Why? Is it working?" I kissed him.  
"Sort of."


End file.
